


Sub/Striketext

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John *attempts* to write a blog entry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub/Striketext

Well. Blog entry.

Let's see, what happened today? Went to the shop. Actually managed to get food, rather than backtalk from a machine. ~~Fucked Sherlock.~~

...

Argued with Sherlock about, once again, body parts in the fridge, which is NOT where they belong. Next time I'm sticking them in his tea. ~~Left, oh, probably ten wonderfully large, obviously placed hickies on Sherlock, which he enjoyed more than he'd admit, Mr. No Sex Drive my arse. Or maybe he has a better explanation for the way he was moaning?~~

Attempted to write this post ages ago. ~~Obviously, failed, due to Sherlock deciding that one go around was not enough and he couldn't bloody wait until ten minutes later.~~

Not a bad day, all told.


End file.
